


Idol & his Fan

by ultimatelywaiting



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Bang Yongguk Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Minor Violence, b.a.p idol au, yongguk fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelywaiting/pseuds/ultimatelywaiting
Summary: B.A.P has been really busy with rehearsals, performances, and fan meetings. One day YongGuk sees someone and admires her.How will they meet? Is it fate or just coincidence?





	1. Chapter 1

This is how Jung Hee starts her day: Wake up. Get dressed. Work. Get home. Sleep. That’s how she lives. Having little time for friends and her hobbies. Alike many K-Pop groups.

* * *

On any day, B.A.P is getting ready for a fan meeting for BABYz. YongGuk let out a sigh. HimChan was looking at his reflection and making himself perfect for their fans. He heard his hyung and asked him what’s wrong as he was still admiring himself.

“YongGuk, what’s wrong? You should be happy, we are going to meet our BABYz.”

“I know. I’m just…just tired. I need a vacation. WE need a vacation.” He let out another sigh as he walked to the door. YongGuk called his other bandmates, but no one else came. “UGH!! Ya! We are going to be late!! Manager Kang will be angry if we don’t get to the van!!” he yelled in frustration.

HimChan notice the his friend is really stressed out, “YongGuk, calm down. I’ll get them, just go to the van. We’ll be there.” trying to settle down YongGuk.

“Fine, don’t make me wait.” As he turned and walk down to the elevator. After he left, HimChan called DaeHyun, YoungJae, JongUp, and JunHong (Zelo). He walks into the hallway, he knocks and opens all the doors, “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

When they arrive in the elevator, HimChan pushed the button and said, “Try not to stress out hyung. He’s tired and not in a good mood.” in a warning voice to all the youngsters. They all agreed and walked out the van and got in. "Everybody seated and belted?“ Manager Kang asked, "Okay, let’s go. Don’t worry, we won’t be late.” he looked into the rear view mirror and look at YongGuk.

The van pull in and parked near to the stage where they’ll be seating. Everybody got out and walked to the stage, “Please sit in your assigned seat.” Manager Kang told the K-Pop group. B.A.P sat down and started to get powered up after seeing how many people came to see them. 

“Wow, just wow. Babyz are the best!” DaeHyun screamed out the fans. JunHong and JongUp became over excited and started to show their weirdness. Especially the 4D boy, JongUp. :) The fan meeting was during the day and you could hear the fans screaming out the members’ names. “GUKKIE!!!! HIMCHAN OPPA!!!! ZELOOOO!!!!! CHEESECAKE!!! (aka DaeHyun c:) YOUNGJAE!!!!! JONGUP!!!!!!”

When DaeHyun heard the word cheesecake, he got very excited and stand up; “Cheesecake?! Where?? Where’s the cheesecake??!!” JongUp laughed, “Hyung, there’s no cheesecake. That’s probably their nickname for you.” DaeHyun pouted and made a sad face.

“DaeHyun, you will get some later.” DaeHyun jumped out of his seat and hugged Manager Kang. YoungJae looked at his bandmate, “Really, DaeHyun…that’s what make you that happy. When I’m in trouble with you, I’ll get your cheesecake and get by.” said sarcastic.

“The fan meeting will start now.” Someone said and the fans started to get their stuff ready to be signed and give presents to B.A.P.

* * *

Outfit of the Day: <http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7vm9oy-l.jpg>

Foster Kid: <http://www.kokoliving.com/.a/6a0120a5d993ef970b0148c7504de2970c-800wi>

Thinking: _Italic_

At the office, it has been hooked with people adopting kids. "Ah, another one being adopted! Check! Jung He and many other co-workers has lists of children being adopted plus new kids admitting in the agency. The agency that Jung Hee works is one of the best agencies that helps children get a family, more likely to be loved. However, there's one girl that's really special to Jung Hee. She looks at her list of children who has been rejected and gave back often of times, she let out a loud sigh. She saw the name, "Oh, Jae Hwa. I hope you find a family...soon." Jae Hwa reminds of herself. More likely, a mini-me. Jung Hee was like Jae Hwa when her young, a rebel. Getting bruised after many fights to defend her friends.

As Jung He was thinking of her little friend, she heard a knock, "Ne." The co-worker came in and said, "Jung Hee there has been problems with Jae Hwa again. The foster shelter has called again." _Oh no. Not again. When will she stop?? _

"I'll stop by there and have a meeting with the headmaster." _And Jae Hwa..._ The co-worker smiled and said thanks as she leaves. Jung Hee grabs her bag and starts to head out of the door when her boss, "Oh, Jung Hee." 

"Ne, Mrs. Kwon. Is there something I can do?" Mrs. Kwon smiled and "Aniyo. Just telling you that you can return home after the meeting." 

Jung Hee bowed and left. On the way to the foster shelter, Jung He can hear girls screaming; she walked some more and finally saw what was all the chaos. Ah, a fan meeting. I wonder which group. She took out her camera and started to take pictures of the crowd. "Hahaha oh fangirls." She turned to see a girl crying. Oh no. She's lost.

"Annyeong. Are you lost sweetie??" 

* * *

"Oppa you are my bias!! I love you, so much!!"

Himchan laughed and replied "Oh, thanks. I love you too." As he looked at YongGuk. YongGuk just laugh and smiled. He notices a woman talking to a crying girl. His worried face showed up and starting thinking about it. Is she okay? Is she lost?? After the last BABYz visited and left, it was time to get back to the dorm. The dorm I mean rehearsing. The group walks to their way, to the van when YongGuk was still sitting worrying about the girl. 

"Hyung." No answer from the leader. "Hyung it's time to go." JunHong tried to get his leader to respond but nothing was working. The group notice what he was staring at. At least most of them thought. "Oh, are you looking at the pretty lady?? She's pretty, huh?" YongGuk turned his head and said "No. You stupid, the kid." He turned back.

* * *

Jung Hee was worried that she would be late for the meeting, but she was most worried about the girl. "Don't worry, sweetie. Unni will find your mom. We'll find her, I promise." The girl stopped crying and held Jung Hee's hand. The things that the girl said, Ok, she said her Umma was around here but where??? I'll find her. I will find her. They been asking people around B.A.P's fan meeting stage was. Many people said no. The girl starts to weep.

"HwaYong-ah!! HwaYong-ah!! Umma is here!!" Jung Hee turned as she stopped walking.

"Is that your Umma??" The girl nod and ran to her mother. "HwaYong-ah!! I was worried. Are you okay, are you hurt??" 

"Umma, that Unni helped me find you." The mother carried her daughter and walked to Jung Hee. "Thank you so much. Is there any-" Jung Hee interrupt the mother.

"Aniyo. I'm glad that she found you. That's all that matters." The mother smiled and left. The girl waved and yelled, "Thank you, Unni!!!" Jung He waved and smiled.

YongGuk smiled when he saw her found her mom. "That noona help her. She's pretty." JunHong said as he got into the van. YongGuk hasn't noticed the woman until now. She is pretty. Thanks to her, the girl's mom found her. _Her smile_...

"Hyung, let's go." YoungJae suggested YongGuk to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh !" Jung Hee looked at vintage watch and rushed over the Foster Shelter. "I'm gonna be late!!"

YongGuk stared from the van's window and watch Jung Hee as she run through the crowd of people passing by. Who is she??

Ten minutes had passed and Jung Hee arrived at the place. "Whew! I'm here. Late but here," she wanders around looking for the head building and saw the troubled girl. Sigh... Jae Hwa. What's happening, why are you so hard to work with...?

Jae Hwa was sitting on the playground swing all by herself. Jung Hee walked over quietly and as she stopped in front of Jae Hwa, she bends down on her knees and held Jae Hwa's hands. "Tell me what happened this time." 

Yes, this has been going on over and over with Jae Hwa. Jung Hee started working on getting Jae Hwa adopted in 2013 of Stepember and it hasn't been...well good. The girl keeps having troubles of getting close to the parents and causing problems that they had to bring her back here. Jung Hee doesn't understand why. Whenever she's with her, Jae Hwa's always happy--smiling big and having fun. They got close straight away, Jae Hwa trusted her on the day she met Jung Hee. The teary child looked up and swept her tears away and started explaining...

"Maybe I'm not the type to be adopted. I make problems for everyone. I am not going to be adopted I am going to be living here forever. I'm useless!!" Jae Hwa is blaming and getting mad at herself.

"Orrr...maybe you can try harder. It takes time to get close to specific people. Don't worry, I'll find her a home ad good family. Jung Hee smiled and tried to change Jae Hwa's mind. She stands up and reached out her hand to the child, "Come on, we need to talk with Mrs. Soo." They walked together hand in hand, Jung Hee continues to talk, "It will be fine. I promise you." Turned her head and smiled at Jae Hwa. They stepped into the headmaster's office and sat down.

"Jung Hee, you know why you're here. The child is still having issues with the couples. We can't seem to find a good home for here." Mrs. She stared at Jung Hee with a worrisome look. Everybody loved Jae Hwa. They want her to be happy and loved.

Jung Hee sighed, "I know. I'll try harder this time around, Mrs. Soo." 

"I don't know if there's more chances for her." Trying to be strained. Jung He raises her voice, "WHAT?! You can't mean that. She's only five!! We just need to work harder. Please don't say that." Jae Hwa started to cry and ran out of the office. 

"Jae Hwa-ah!! Come back!" Jung Hee yelled. She turned around to face the headmaster, "Please, Mrs. Soo. Let me try again. I'll get her a good home. I guaranteed it." Jung Hee give all she got to convince the headmaster. She didn't want to fail Jwa Hwa.

The headmaster looked put her hands together and looked very serious, "Alright. I gave her and you this one last time," Jung Hee saw her smiling and felt relief. "Make sure you chosen a good couple."

"I will. Thank you!!" She bowed and left. Strolling down the hallways and looking for a light blue flower door knob. 

[http://http://cdn2.notonthehighstreet.com/system/product_images/images/001/269/716/original_ceramic-lucille-flower-knob.jpg?1378836447](https://img0.etsystatic.com/042/1/8475908/il_340x270.604924714_9z4i.jpg)

She found Jae Hwa's room. As she turned the knob, she heard Jae Hwa crying. She shut the door behind her and sighed. "Jae Hwa-ah. We can do this. We just need to try harder. Mrs. Soo agreed to give me another chance."

It was silent for a moment, "What if you can't. What happens with me??" Jae Hwa look at Jung Hee scared...scared for her life. Jung Hee cuddled next her and comfort her, "I make it happen."

* * *

While being back from the tight schedule, B.A.P has been relaxing and getting less stressed. "Oh boy, I'm starving!" Said DaeHyun looking into the fridge. The other five sat down and started to watch Running Man, "DaeHyun, you JUST ate fifteen minutes ago..." HimChan breathed out after dealing a hard day. "How can you still be hungry?! You ate most of dinner!" YongGuk silently walked out of the lobby into his room.

"I did not!" They began to quarrel at each other. While they're bickering, Zelo was trying to listen and pushing the remote volume, "Ya! The maknae is trying to watch TV!!" he hollered out. The two stopped, HimChan went to sit back down; as for DaeHyun--he went back to search for more food. YongGuk put on his headphones to put the distraction out of his mind. He started to write lyrics for their next album. A moment or two he started to wonder about the girl earlier in the day. He remembered her sweet smile and how caring she was towards the girl. A smile suddenly pops up on his face. 

A few minutes later, "Where YongGuk Hyun go?" Asked JongUp confuse by the not seeing the leader with them. YoungJae turned to gaze over the area, "Huh, he must have gotten into his room. Don't worry, Hyung is just stressed." Trying to reassure his dongsaeng. 

* * *

It became dark and JungHee left with her mind overworked with Jae Hwa and finding her a family, the perfect one. When she got back to the office building she got into her car. "Sigh, what a stressful day. What am I gonna do??" During of returning home, she got a call from SoYul. She put on her Bluetooth ear piece on and answer, "Yes, Unni."

"Ah, Jung Hee-ah! Finally got an answer from you! You made me worry!!" SoYul felt extremely relieved. She was always over protective with JungHee after they met. She became a mother-like friend to her and JungHee a daughter.

Jung Hee chuckled, "Sorry, umma. I had the worst day today." There were silence few seconds in, "Jae Hwa?" "Sigh, yup. Another family brought her back. This was my last time. My last chance--" JungHee was cut off.

"What do you mean, 'last chance'?" They can't be thinking she's unable to be adopted." JungHee reply, "Sadly, that's the answer." She turned into her driveway and stopped the car. Walked over to her mailbox and saw many and many envelopes of bills. "Great way to end a bad day..." 

She was startled to hear SoYul's voice. She forgot they was still talking. "Oh, um..bills." "Ahh, individuals' worst enemy of living alone." SoYul answered sarcastically. A weak smile was upon JungHee's face. She walked into her room, put her bag down. After a hard day's work plunge on the bed, "Unni, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you later." She hangs up and non-stop worrying about everything. A few minutes later, she got ready to go to bed: Remove makeup, took a shower, and pajamas. She got into bed and like every night, she couldn't sleep, still thinking about Jae Hwa. Jung Hee finally asleep around 2 AM.

If you were wondering the apartment & room, the links are below. 

Apartment building: <http://www.sakura-house.com/premise/send_premise_image/040207/1.jpg?1406517218>

Inside: <http://static.messynessychic.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/apartment-1.jpg> & [http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-IqnxGngD8DU/Tk3-nehN1JI/AAAAAAAAAwk/rMUEk02-cxU/s320/IMG_0281.jpg](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-IqnxGngD8DU/Tk3-nehN1JI/AAAAAAAAAwk/rMUEk02-cxU/s320/IMG_0281.jpg)

Room:<http://imagesus.homeaway.com/mda01/67921ead-b008-4774-b898-2daf27a4f522.1.10>


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Junghee woke up with a huge headache. She went into her bathroom to look for Aspirin, "Ughh, where is that stuff!?" Following up she grabbed the pills and started gulping water. Today was her day off, but she knew that she can't quit finding Jaehwa parents, so Junghee went to the office to look for anyone will love the child. It has been a long day, she started looking at 7:00 AM to 3:30 PM. "You should take a break," Baelyn, her co-worker said. "Besides, it's your day off."

"I know, but this is my last chance. I cannot give up on her." He co-worker sighed, "Just go and get something to eat and you can go back to your non-stop search. Ok?" Junghee also realize she needed to care of herself before crashing down. She got her purse and went to a cafe nearby the office. While she was out getting lunch, there was a called from a couple who was interested in Jaehwa.

"Annyeonghaseyo, this is Junghee's office. May I help you??" As the assistant was talking to the female, a huge smile pop out on her face. "Of course!! Let me call Ms. Junghee and she will call you back on the meeting. Thank you!! Annyeonghaseyo!" After they hanged up, she quickly call Junghee to reveal the good news. 

* * *

  
**At the Cafe**

"Gamsahabnida." As she went out of the door se felt her phone buzzing, "Ne." 

"Ya!! We got--I mean YOU got a call!!! A couple wants to meet with Jaehwa!! Palli dol-awa!!!!" Junghee was in shock. She thought it would be weeks, even months to find a perfect home. She hurried back and ran with all of her might. 

* * *

With gasping to get air to breathe; she arrives at her office, "WHO. WHAT." Words finally came out of her. 

"You got a call from a couple who's interested in Jaehwa. I told her that you will call them back, I wrote the phone number down." The assistant left Junghee alone to get herself together and call probably the only and last hope for Jaehwa. She sat down in her chair, staring the number. Sigh, "I hope it ends well." She had so many scenarios in her mind, most of them not good. Junghee looked and start dialing the number and it was the first time when the phone's ringing scared her. She wants the best for Jaehwa so bad. 

"Y-yeoboseyo?" She stutters to talk. 

"Ne." There was a soft female voice like an angel. Junghee gathered her courage to continue to speak, "I'm Junghee from the adopting agency. I heard you are interested in Choi Jaehwa."

"Oh, ne. I'm Yeonji, my husband and I are really happy that you called back. We want to set up for a meeting with her. We can arrange our schedules." The agency has a thing that the couples can meet the child(s) and get each other know more about them. It cost $380000 won to $373.84 US dollars.

"That would be great! She would be delighted to meet you two, any place you want to her at?" I suggested. This is going to be great! It won't be the last for Jaehwa. 

"Is the Romana Cafe sounds good? I heard it's near the agency." Yeongji replies and I was checking dates and times for Jaehwa to meet the couple. "That would work. Can you meet her today?" I took a risk of asking them now because I could think of them canceling it. There was silence, not a word. "Yeoboseyo?" Mrs. Jeongji??"

Out of nowhere a male voice traveled through the phone. "My wife's changing to meet Jaehwa. We can come at 2:30." I smile and giggle, "Alright then I'll see you then." I looked at the desk clock, it was 2:05. Enough time to get her and buy her special clothes.

a/n: Yeongji has problems of getting pregnant, if you didn't catch on. :)

Outfit: [http://image.dhgate.com/albu_269925553_00-1.0x0/korean-fashion-girls-hoodies-children-cute.jpg](https://image.dhgate.com/albu_269925553_00-1.0x0/korean-fashion-girls-hoodies-children-cute.jpg)

* * *

I arrived at the shelter and ran into the building to find Jaehwa and tell the great news. She was sitting by herself playing with her dolly, I bent down to talk, "Jaewha-ah, guess what?" Jaehwa looked up and said what. "I got exciting news for you! A couple wants to see you soon! Want to go shopping for clothes and boots, huh??" She was all jumping for joy that someone could accept her and love her. We hold hands as we walked to the clothing store to dress for the occasion. I was strolling down the dresses and saw the time; it was 2:10. Only 20 minutes left to get her dress and get to the cafe. "Omo!! I need to hurry now! Jaewha-ah, let's find a cute dress quickly!!"

  
"Ajumma, can she wear it now? She has a special thing to go to. I'll pay for it." The middle aged woman saw Jaewha and smiled brightly and agreed to let her. Finally it was finished. She looked so cute and ready to meet the couple. 

I carried her to the cafe and she asked quietly, "Will they like me? I ponded for a while. "Unni?" Jaewha waited for an answer. "Uh, oh. They will love you unconditionally. I told them what you are like and they said that you sounded so cute they can't miss this opportunity to meet you. I spotted the two sitting down nervously waiting to see her. I stopped. I put Jaewha down and pointed to them, "Sweetie, do you see the couple right there?.." She nodded as she clenched hand into mine showing little fear. I lightly smiled, "Don't worry. You'll be fine, Jaewha. If I like you...they will too." We started to walk towards to them and the couple saw Jaewha. The wife was overjoyed to see the child."

* * *

B.A.P has finally gotten a break, well a short break. They are all sitting down in the lobby of their dorm when Himchan, "We should go out. We haven't been since I don't know when." Youngjae nodded and replied with a suggestion, "Why don't we go to the spot where we had our signing. Not many people know us there."

"I don't know that's a good idea. What if they recognize us??" Yongguk grows with concern. The members synced in sighing and groaning. Himchan stares at Yongguk, "You wanted us to have a break and now you don't want us to have fun!! That's what breaks are for! It's decided. We are going to there." 

"With or without you." Youngjae sneaked in. Yongguk looked at him with a 'you're getting hit' face and Youngjae hide behind Jongup who was eating Cheetos and ran away. All the members got ready and gathered their wallets and sent out for the day. Himchan drove the van and parked it near the Romana Cafe. With Yongguk not knowing that the smiling girl was standing near him. 

"Ah! What a beautiful day!!" As he put on his sunglasses, Himchan breathe the nice & fresh air and shut the car door. The members got out of the dark and hot van with high expectations and smiles on the other hand, Yongguk just sighed. He put on his black hat and walk to the group. 

"Daehyun stretched and said, "Let's find something to eat." The maknaes just stared at their ridiculous hyung and Youngjae just pushed him ahead, "Porky."

* * *

"Jaewha, they are going to have you for a half hour. Ok?" For the children's safety the company had them wear a watch or a necklace disguised as tracker if anyone tries to take them away. The company had several times when a single individual didn't come back. The best thing was they were arrested, but the worst was the child suffer huge trauma. Junghee's heart broke into peices everytime where someone was being selffish of hurting them. Junghee was touching her vintage music necklace to remind Jaehwa that they will know where she is and will get her if she's in trouble. Jaehwa noticed and nodded her small head. 

Junghee leaves and turned back and smile, "Let's hope this works."

Italic: thinking

The couple and Jaewha sat down near the cafe's fence. "Annyeong haseyo, Jaewha. I'm Yeonji and my husband name's Manshik." The tall man with glasses smiled at her. "Is there something you want to do? Anything special?" He asked.

Jaewha took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and nodded. Jaewha, let's not mess up this one. Fighting!!! "I want to know you more." She quietly answered and looked upon the couples' faces. Yeonji let out a gentle smile and grabs Jaewha's hand, "Alright." 

Junghee left the cafe and went to her one favorite clothing shop. Not knowing that B.A.P was in their few minutes earlier. She scrolls through the clothes if something catches her eye. Yongguk has been in his own world and listening to his music. Touching this and that and putting it back on the shelf. "Yongguk, are you going to buy something or what?" Himchan asked with no patience. Yongguk looked up and nodded. Himchan reacted him and snickered, "Really? A nod?? That's your answer..." 

"Why don't you guys leave to somewhere else and Jongup and I wait for Hyung." Youngjae tries to calm down Himchan and his crabbiness. Yongguk didn't look around to see anyone near, he was too deep into his music and then, 'BUMP!!' The two ran into each other. At first Junghee didn't realize who she bumps into. "Mian haeyo!! I didn't--" Junghee was cut off. 

"It was my fault. Mian haeyo.." Yongguk lifted his head suddenly remembers who she is. The girl that he cannot get out of his mind. He rubs his back of his neck and giggles, "I didn't look, so it's my fault." She smiled at him and his heart started beating really hard. He cannot stop smiling back.

"Gwaenchanh-a. I think we both weren't looking." She laughed. Jongup and Youngjae standing near the two and looked dumbfounded and shock of what's going on. Jongup keep looking back and forth from Youngjae and them, and Youngjae rubs his eyes if it's real or not. Junghee looked at the stupidly looking boys and they quickly went back trying to be cool. Junghee notice it. _Ah, well, okay then... _

  
"I'm Junghee. Mannaseo Bangabseubnida (nice to meet you)." She let out her hand. _Her hand is so soft and gentle. Yongguk thought._

"Bang Yongguk. Mannaseo Bangabseubnida" She had an 'Oh' look on her face. "You must be from B.A.P? My friends are fans of you."   
"Are you not?" He asked nervously and smiled. She giggled and covers with her hand, "I am. Especially of yours, Yongguk oppa." She smiles melted Yongguk's heart and he didn't know what to do or say to the girl. The two boys were playing like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. In their heads, _Come on, talk to her. Aish!! Ask her out already!!! Hyung!!! Just go for it!!_ They kept doing the keep going hand gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Yongguk and Junghee have been chatting with each other for a good 20 minutes, the rest of the members came back and wonder what's taking so long. "Ya, Youngjae! You were supposed to--" Himchan was cut by two in-synced boys. "HUSH IT!.." Youngjae yelled quietly at the confused members. 

"We're watching an exciting show, here. Now be quiet!" He continued as he kept his eyes on Yongguk and the girl. Himchan, Daehyun, and the maknae was confused and didn't know why they were being shut up. Jongup turned to put his hands on the sides of Daehyun's head and rotate his head to the show. The other two said, "Oooh." At the same time. 

"Now all we need is popcorn." As Daehyun stares deeply into the 'show'. During that, Yongguk noticed that s were being creepy and weird he told Junghee, "Um... Sorry for them."

"Ne??" She looked and laughed. "My friends would probably do the same. Ha-ha Don't worry about it." 

Junghee looked at the store clerk and seems like she was tired of waiting and had an 'are you buying or not??!!' look. The clerk didn't seem to happy. She chuckled and suggested, "We probably get out before we are booted out." Yongguk turned to see and touched his hat, "We should." He smiled at her. _He's actually pretty cute._ They started to walk out, then Yongguk shouted to s, "Are you coming or staying?" "Oh, oh we are coming." Zelo answered back.

Yongguk smiles and rubs the back of his head. He gestured at her to go out first. "Gamsahabnida." He followed her and the rest of the boys rush to get to the door to watch some more, but suddenly they all ran to the door and got stuck. They are pushing and pulling to get through. You can hear them scream and yell at each other.

"YA!! Youngjae!"

"Aish!! Jongup move it!"

"No, you!!"

"Hyungs, let the maknae go!"

"Let me out! I'm the Hyung!!" Himchan told his dongsaengs strictly. He moaned and sighed, "YA!" 

"Who cares?! I saw them first! I should go!" Youngjae tries to remind the others.

_Italic: Thinking_

The two had no idea what they're doing. Junghee stared at them with 'what's wrong with them' look and Yongguk is more like embarrassed and pissed at the same time. _Guys, stop it!! You're embarrassing me in of the girl I like...trying to impress here._ _Ughh_ He gestured them with his hand crossing the neck to stop talking. Repeating until they notice the signal. They stare openly and stupidly and then look at Yongguk to Junghee. They looked down and Himchan cleared his throat; struggled but got through the door and failed to put his sunglasses on. The sunglasses were on the slightly slanted to the right. The rest tried to look calm and normal as they walked out of the door. Junghee giggled.

She looked at Yongguk and others. "I should go. Jaewha's meeting will end soon. I should pick up her." His smile suddenly forms into a frown.

He looked at the ground, "Who's Jaewha?"

"I work at an adoption agency. She's in a meeting with a couple who I hope to adopt her. There had been many hardships, but she got through, like me." She forced a smile. Yongguk just nodded. He didn't know what to say about that. The atmosphere went from all loud and giggly to quiet and nods. Before she said goodbye, Junghee tried to not to ruin their day. 

"Babyz were right about you. They said you were babos. Nice to meet you all." She laugh. Yongguk knew what she was doing... dodging the subject. They all smiled and wave their goodbyes as she walked away. Yongguk didn't do anything and stood in sadness. Youngjae became aware of seeing Yongguk from laughing and trying to flirt to silence. Dead silence fell. 

"What happened? You met the prettiest girl that made you smile all day yesterday." Junhong jabbed Youngjae slightly to not to mention her. Yongguk sighed and suggested, "Wanna get something to eat?" He starts to walk off. 

As Junghee walks closer to the Romana Cafe, she could see the three of them laughing and getting know each other. This makes her heart feel better. She took out her camera and shot a picture of the happy moment. Junghee put it back into her pack back and walked towards them. She turned to walk behind Jaewha's chair and put her hands on Jaewha's shoulders. "Aw, I'm sorry to end this moment. This is the time." She smiled.

The couple was extremely pleased with their time. The child that they dreamed of loving her as their own was in front of them. The wife took Junghee aside and told her, "Gamsahabnida. Thank you so much for this. We had our best time." 

"I'm glad to hear. Call me when you decide. I'll be waiting." The four went their separate ways, Jaewha waved goodbye to the couple and walked hand in hand with Junghee.  The happy child was not this joyful since she rejected so many times.  Junghee felt her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, she went into her cell phone and saw that Miyoung texted, "Jaewha, sweetie; hold up for a minute.  Let's sit on that bench. I need to take it." Jaewha nodded happily. 

She read her text:

**MiYoung:** Ya! Junghee-ah!  Eodi yah?  The crew is going dancing tonight!! Wanna join in?

** JungHee: **I don't know, unni. I have been super stressed lately.

**MiYoung**: That's why you need to go, babo! Soyul and I will pick up you at 9.

**JungHee:** Arasso.

* * *

"Alight! Jaewha, let's get you back to the shelter." Junghee put out her hand for Jaewha to hold it. Along the way back the Jaewha told Junghee her exciting day and what they did. She was too excited to tell her unni that Jaewha crashed into a sign. When they reached at the door; Junghee kneel down and played with Jaewha's hair, "I'm very happy you had a great time today. Let's hope they call, right?" Junghee smiled. "Ok, go in. I'll see you soon."

Timing wasn't on Junghee's side and she was running late. She hurried into her apartment and searched for her outfits like a crazy person. Searching throughout the door rang, "Oh, oh ! They're here." She ran towards to the door and open it frighten. "Ha. Ha." Laughing awkwardly and panicky; putting her two fingers on her lips as smack them together, "I know that I'm late, but hey! I can be ready in ten minutes or so." Her unnies glared at her sternly. Miyoung sighed and nodded as she signaled Junghee an'ok'. She hassled through her room and her clothes to find the best outfit. 

* * *

The boys sat down in a restaurant and start ordering dinner. "We will have cheese hamburgers with French fries on three and the three remain with onion fries." Daehyun pick and order without consulting anyone. They all stared at him like 'what are you doing' except Jongup because he's excited to eat cheese hamburgers. 

"Good choice, hyung." Jongup padded Daehyun on the shoulder and smile widely. Youngjae face plam himself due their stupidity. The waiter nodded and started to turn but twril back towards the band, "Oh any drinks before I leave?" He asked quickly. Himchan glanced at and said, "Coke?" They all nodded yes. "Then it's Coke." As the waiter left to put the order in.

* * *

"Alasseo! I'm ready." Junghee pops out of the door fixing her hair. "How do I look? Okay??" Her unnies looked at her like a some crazy person."No. Okay, I'll go and change.." Soyul and Miyoung grabbed at her arms at the same time and said one after the other, "NO, you're fine-Let's go." They pulled her into the car and drive towards the destination---Poppin' Stereo. The best night club ever.

As they drove up to the front of the line people start to laugh at Miyoung's car. "Aish! I need to get an upgrade, my ty car." The three dancers got out of the car and it lets out a sneaky sound and the young people burst into laughter. 

"Nice ride!" 

"Got it cheap, right?!"

"Hot guys will not be hanging around you!!" One of the agassi in a large group of up rich girls shout to Miyoung. Miyoung chuckled and responded "Ya!! So what my car's a dump, at least I don't dance like a dump." The crowd of people lining all went "Oooooh!" They started to laugh at the girl instead. They walked in without any problems because one of their dance crew owns Poppin' Stereo. While walking in Miyoung walks backwards with her arms out and slightly but tougher said, "Don't mess with me--" The other girls quickly dragged her in before it get any more stupid.

"Wow, Hyunki is playing the music well!" I scream to the girls. We move with the music like if the music is our blood floating through our bodies. We analyze and saw tonight was extra full than usual. Soyul turned her head in confusion, "Is there anything special tonight?!" 

"Mola. I'll check with Hyunki!!" Miyoung struggle to get through the crowd of bad dancing. "Silleahabnida. Excuse me, please. Excuse me." She kept skirmish to get to Hyunki. People pushed then shove her around and around until she suddenly stumbles and lost her balance, then fall flat on her face. She instant pops back up, "Nan gwaenchanh-a!!" She nods awkwardly and move upward to the DJ center. _Oh, my poor head!! BABO-ah! _

While she was departed Soyul and Junghee dance together and a creeper dances in the direction of the girls to hit on them. Soyul observes what he tries to do, she signaled Junghee to the wall. That's their way of avoiding the weird ones at the club. The both girls dance as they turned their backs to the man and he just circled back with his left hand up like he was just dancing like nothing happened. 

* * *

B.A.P was eating her hamburgers and enjoying being outside for once--not for singing or a performance. "Ah! Coke is the best with hamburgers!!" Himchan stated. As usual Daehyun tries to get s's French fries, "YA! JUNG DAEHYUN!! You will not get my fries!" Youngjae confirms the foodie with his hands on Daehyun's collar; trying to look innocent Daehyun pouts and does aegyo to get more fries. Youngjae smashes Daehyun's other half of his hamburger into his mouth, "No. Eat yours." 

To change the mood, Jongup suggested that they go clubbing tonight,"There's a club called Poppin' Stereo." Zelo over excited agrees with his friend. The three older men are in and the members were waiting for their leader's decision. Yongguk thought about for a while and believed that it would help me to forget Junghee's sad story. "Alright. Let's go."

"Joh-a?!" Himchan ask.

"Joh-a." Yongguk went along with everyone else.

The band gathered their things and headed out to Poppin' Stereo.

* * *

Miyoung rejoins the group and tells them, "Hyunki says that tonight is Crew VS Crew." 

"So like a dance battle?" Soyul responded. Junghee turns to look for their friends, "Is the crew here? All I see is Hyunki and us three." 

"He just texted them all to come. They say they'll be here soon!!" Miyoung says as she pulls the girls closer to Hyunki and the DJ center. 

"Hey guys!! Glad that you came." Soyul responded "Wouldn't miss it!!" They had been cutesty and close each other for a year since Soyul became a member of Seoul Crescent. The rest of the dance crew Seoul Crescent members arrived and start thinking of what style to dance. Yangjin, the leader of the group ped his bag and pull out the new designed T-shirts, "Ya, I got the new shirts!! Wear them." 

Everybody was amazed how good the shirts looked. "Ooh, so nice! But they need something else..." The girls look at each other and stared at Haewon who's career is design. "Unni, do your thing!" The five girls stretched the hands and give their shirts to her. "Ahh, much better!" Miyoung screamed after Haewon designed all of members' shirts. They huddled to continue their talk... 

* * *

The boys walked to Poppin' Stereo suddenly see how long the line was, "Maybe tonight's not the night." Zelo spelled out the issue. Over confidently Himchan walked over to the front of the line and talked to the security guard, "Annyeong haseyo. My members and I want to get in..."

The security guard cracked a stern laugh and had his huge arms across his body. Himchan gulped and persisted to get into the club,"... Is there a change for B.A.P get into your club?" When the security guard heard the words (more likely letters Keke), his strong founded stare became to a gasp of oops. "Of course, my apologies! I'm a huge fan of yours!!"

The sudden change from him, Himchan gestured the group of disbelief come here, "I told you I'll get us in." Himchan had a huge proud smile and put his arms on Jongup and Zelo's shoulders as they walked into the big room of crowded people. The members saw groups of dancers battle at each other what which lead, the lead dancer of B.A.P; Jongup to run over to watch. He called his younger brother over to watch the battle with him. 

During this time, Seoul Crescent was dancing against the champions of the club, trying the best and give it all their heart to win. Seoul was famously known by the Korean people, but haven't defeated their rival, the Blacken Romance or known by BR. The leader was a member of Seoul Cresecent until he betrayed them by giving and telling their dance when they were in a dance contest. He showed up not wearing the crews' shirt, but another. This angered all of Seoul Cresecent but it... Well, like their name, it blackens the leader. The two were good friends...best friends. 

The both dance crews know they're both good. No one knows who will win not even the judges. A second from ending their turn and the battle three of the male members squat down half way, another member scattered around cheering the crowd to yell for Junghee, and she jumps and does amazing flip and landed on her left knee. Showing that her crew is better, she let out one finger out gesturing we're number one! The former member was shock to see Junghee make that jump; in the past she kept falling over and over, he thought she had gave up. The crowd scream and cheer for Seoul Cresent and B.A.P recognize the girl. Yongguk had his mouth and eyes open wide and Youngjae put his right hand under to shut it. He laughs so hard seeing his leader surprised. Actually the two who watched knew; well Jongup, he's a fan of Seoul Crescent and recognize Junghee from anywhere. He suggested Youngjae while they were eating to go dancing and convinced Zelo to suggest it to the band. 

Himchan asked the group if they knew the girl was, Joungjae and Jongup laugh obvious and the rest of the members just stared at them.


	5. Chapter 5

The crowds, loud cheer upgrades the team's confidence level higher than ever. The Black Romance leader was surprised to see them being defeated. But a quick change in his face answers it all. "Well, it seems that this lesser crew has won...for once." The team backed him up by laughing at the Seoul Crescent team. "That victory won't last my friends..." They walked away spoiling their win. Hyunki sees his team upsetting and being stressed, "YA! Don't listen to them, we WON!!"

"Yeah! I'm really proud of our team. They might have a crew but we have a family and family has teamwork!" Chun excitedly agrees with his leader. Everyone smiled and acknowledged what they had done tonight. The group ends with their chant huddling, " MOON MOON CRESCENT!!!!" 

Jongup and Youngjae were still laughing at their members' shocked faces; Youngjae landed his arm around Daehyun's shoulders, "You see, we knew who she was. Junghee from the best dance crew, Moon Crescent. Exactly as you see here!" Displaying their point. Daehyun shrugs off Youngjae and hits him back of his head. "YA! You should have told us, babos!!" Daehyun's tempter kept piling up the heat and the surroundings of the members. Yongguk keep staring at her and admiring her from far. He saw** that** smile again. Like one happy little girl. Everyone looks around and sees no Jongup, "We have lost Hyung again..." Zelo stated. They sighed heavily and started searching for the lost pup, Jongup.

"Every time we go out..." Himchan sighed more and more, "We lost him more than Daehyun's scary cake obsession" Daehyun just stared at him like 'Imma kill you'. "What??! You know it's true!!" Himchan quickly escaped Daehyun's furious eyes sinking into him. "Let's find him, ok?" Yongguk reminded the group. Youngjae spotted the puppy and yelled for his hyungs and Zelo. Jongup was chatting the crew of Moon Crescent and Junghee signing her signature. "I remembered you. You were blanked out." She laughs and Yongguk smiles. Himchan pokes him to get him in their conversation. He clears his throat and stutters to speak, "I didn't a Adoption employer dance..?" The youngster including Jongup did a face palm, Junghee looks at Jongup and giggles, "It's my hobby slash side job." She smiles and he melts like ice cream. 

In the back of what was happening, the rest of the girls of Moon Crescent are talking and gasping during looking at Yongguk and Junghee. "Omo!! That's B.A.P!" Miyoung let hanged, Soyul shuts it and laughs, "Yes, it is. Calm down, you're embarrassing yourself." Miyoung collects herself and kept staring the situation. A thought came into mind and Haewon asked, "How does Junghee-ah know B.A.P?? That's the question." Miyoung nodded over excitedly. 

"I don't know." Soyul answers with her hear tilted sideways. Their conversation stopped and they continued to watch. On the other hand, the Moon Crescent boys are not too happy to see B.A.P around Junghee. They are over protective since she is the younges crew member. 

"What are earth they're doing?" Hyunki irritated stated with his unhappy mood.

"Here specially..." Insu agreed.

"They shouldn't be around her.." Won-Shik had his arms across his body sneering.

"This is pissing me off, anyone else?" Jihoon stomping his right foot.

For the leader, he was staring at Yongguk knowing what was going on. After all of the boys, he was the most protective of Junghee which causes him having feelings for her. By looking at her smile and laughing with him made him so upset that he walked over shocks her and grabbed her wrist and walked away, "You need to stay away from. Including Bang Yongguk." Junghee looked at his eyes, they were filled with anger and she knew why he's doing this. "I know you're older, but you aren't my parents. I can take care of myself just fine. No need to be rash, oppa."

She left with a soft smile and Yangjin sternly stared at B.A.P.

Junghee walked back B.A.P and continue their conversation. Himchan blanked out and asked "You're a dancer??" She chuckled and answer yes. "I have been a dancer since I was eight years old." Jongup interfered and stated, "Don't you know who she is?! Who's in the crew??!!" The members stared at him deadly, Jongup faked the call from his cell phone and Himchan chuckled, "Hmp! Anyways, it's nice to see you again, is it Yongguk??" Yongguk just smiled and stomped on his left foot to stop him going on. Everyone saw and it became awkward, Yangjin saw his chance to get her out of the club and stay away from him. 

"We should go, guys. It's getting late here." Mungsoo laughed and said, "What?! We just got here!! This isn't like you, Yangjin!" He shoved him back and joked around. Hyunki hugs Mungsoo and separates them before anything boils up. Yongguk and Junghee shared couple stares at each other while one of them wasn't looking. Junghee knows that she has no choice to agree what Yangjin says, "See you around?" She asked Yongguk. Yongguk got into a dazed and just smile and waved. The Crescent Moon crew had left and Yongguk said, "Does she have interest in me? Doesn't it look like she–" 

"It's alright, Yongguk. It's okay." Himchan comforts him and they continued to dance.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Junghee has been sleeping in silence suddenly when her phone goes off, "닥쳐!! (Shut up)" She struggles to get her phone from an iHome and drops it on the ground. More groaning and sighs has been become a song of its own. Junghee falls out of her bed; stands up, "Got it!!!" She stops the alarm clock and flops back on her bed. A knock from her house, "Ya!! Who comes here in this freaking hourrr!!!"

As she spread the door her mood changed from upset to worried. It shocked Junghee to see this person in front of her. It was Jaehwa. Her mind ran all over, questioning whatever had happened._ Why are you here? What had happened? Did Jaehwa ran away?? _ She kept gazing at the cold and shivering girl holding her bunny. 

"Unni, can I come in? I'm getting cold." Shivered Jaehwa holds tight her bunny for more or less warmth. Junghee shooked her head and nod. The little kid walked in and sit down by Snowball, who was lying in her tall cat bed next to the couch. Still wonder how or even why Jaehwa is here she asked her if she's hungry.

"Jaehwa, baegopa?"

"Hm!"

Junghee shuts the door and walks into the kitchen. Looking through her fridge, she realizes that she has enough things to make Bibimbap. She got all of the ingredients; leftover ground beef, vegetables such as carrots, cucumbers, spinach, bean spouts, and finally the eggs and the gochuchang pepper paste. She cuts the veggies and as she cuts them Jaewha walks over holding the white cat in her arms and sits down to watch Junghee make breakfast. Junghee's mind wasn't on breakfast, it was still on the girl sitting in front of her._ How do I approach her to ask what happened??_ She suddenly inmagine bad things that could happen then...

"Unni, why did you stop?" She faced at the girl and "Oh nothing. I have a lot on my mind._ I have nothing else in my mind except YOU_." She proceeded to slice the veggies and started to pan fry the spinach and eggs. 

"You want your egg runny, Jaewha?" Junghee asked

"Like a runny nose!!" Jaewha and her child brain. They both giggled. Snowball walks on the kitchen counter and sat down and started to meow. Junghee noticed and knows that her kitten wants left over sliced carrots.

Junghee chuckled and finish the Bibimbap as she put down the fried over easy egg on top of the mixed dish. She landed the bowl in front of Jaehwa, who clapped excitedly as her eyes laid on the meal.  
“Wow, Unni. You're a really good cook. Jal mug get sum ni da!!” Junghee smiled with with slight worry on her face.

Her head was not at ease, yet due to see Jaewha here, she shutters as she tries to find her words. “Um, Jaewha…why are you here? Are you supposed to be at the Shelter??”

She cast down her head and played with her food, “… I ran away,” Jaewha said quietly. “They’ll give me back anyways.”  
Junghee sighed, “How do you know? Past weeks you have been experiencing a great time with the Lee couple. What happened??”  
“I’m…” The child smashed her spoon into the mixed rice as she looks up, “it will end like as always!!”

Junghee knew what she has been feeling, she accepted it too when she finally found someone to take care and love her. She walked over to Jaewha and spins the chair towards her and places her hands along the child’s arms, “It’ll be alright. I had the same thoughts as you when I was little. You know deep down in your core that they will protect and love you. They are the ones you are finally searching for.” She patted the head and comforted the scared Jaewha.

“Jeungmal?” Junghee nodded.

“How about you finish eating and afterwards we can turn back to the Shelter? Sounds good, huh??”

“Nae.” The grin came back so brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long, tough, and hurtful lawsuit, the boys have won and returned to TS Entertainment. They had already promoted their new comeback mini-album Matrix.

The boy group entered the buliding with relief and happiness to sing and dance again; as they walked over to their waiting room they lingered to perform their new song, "Young, Wild and Free." They were getting all dressed up and warming up and then the director of the behind the show tells them it's time. As they walked on the black shinny stage and hearing fans screaming and cheering for them, they set up the formation and at that time they knew this is WHERE they meant to be and **no one **will change that.

* * *

It has been time since Jaewha have joined her young family; no call backs of returning the troubled kid, and especially no refunds. Junghee is proud to watch her "little sister" finally being loved. 

_Looking back on her years as a child she knew what Jaewha was feeling; finding no one is taking care of you are hard, it makes you think no one worries about you...you are just a flower disintegrating and waiting to die, but while you are blind, there's someone is looking around for someone just waiting to discover that special individual and when they found it, they're extremely happy. You'll learn that they love you no matter what and their love teaches you to become a good person. _"Thanks mom." Junghee smiled as she turned off her light in her office and walk out to the elevator.

Along the level where her car is, she got a phone call from Jihoon saying "Byung-Chul (leader of Blacken Romance) and his goons have gotten in a bad fight with Yangjin and Won Shik. It's really bad, Junghee. They were ambushed."

She ran fast to her car, but there's someone in the dark shadow blocking her door. "Ya! Move it!!" 

Every bit that shines as the person turned to her, she realizes it's Byung-Chul. Junghee gasped as she discovers his whole body covered with blood, "Ya, 뭐 했어 (what did you do)!! He chuckled softly. Byung-Chul started to walk towards her in results Junghee backing up in the same motion. 

"You..." as he gathers his breath, "you think you're the best."

"It was only a battle, Byung-Chul." Junghee tries to cool off his steam.

"There is and only will be the best crew in Korea...and that's...BLACKEN ROMANCE!!!! Let this be **your** warning. Let's go, boys."

The Blacken Romance moves away from Junghee and she sees time has been wasted and goes into her automobile. Due hearing her dance family has been attacked by Byung-Chul she drives insanely crazy to the hospital. When she arrives, the first image she sees is the doctors and nurses pulling Yangjin along the hall to get to the ER.

She stands frozen, her bag dropped as she gazes into the moving horror. One of the crew members ran within the doctors and nurses and saw the maknae standing still. Hunky ran over, hugged and turn Junghee the other direction. "보지 마 (Don't look.)" He put his left hand along the back of her head and comforted her. "보지 마. 보지 마 ." Hyunki repeated. Junghee started to weep. "괜찮아 (It's okay.)" Trying to calm her down.

"How is it okay!" She shouted. Junghee forcibly pushed Hyunki apart from her, "Where was the rest of the crew!!?" Where were you?!?!" Hyunki looked at her, residents, and the hospital patients trying to apologize and calm her at the same time, then the crew heard the shouting and ran over to witness the sad action. 

"Junghee-ah." SoYul whispered. 

Hyunki rushed forcibly to hug Junghee to stop her conutining her rage. Junghee repeatedly hits him until she had enough and falls down as Hyunki's still hugging to comfort her.

Time has passed and Junghee have fallen asleep due her rage session. All of the members are surrounded by the door of not knowing what will happen to Yangjin. Won sik walks slowly into the hall, "Ya. Won sik. You're not allowed to walk." Insu quietly confronted the wounded dancer. 

"I can't just lay and wait. I'm part of this family too." Won sik talked back strongly.

SoYul smiled, "알았어 (Alright). Come and sit with us, we had enough action today." As she plays her fingers through Junghee's hair. She feels like she let Junghee down for not protecting her from bad situations. "We need to end this. No more being attacked."

"So what are you saying? Stop being the dancing crew.." Chanwoo sternly asks.

SoYul sighs, "Maybe, it's the b-" 

Chanwoo stands up and screams, "Don't you ever say that!" You are simply letting them win and control us!!?" Other members try to sink him down before he wakes Junghee up. 

"Come on, Chanwoo-ah, not here." Insu insisted. Junghee wakes up confused as she rubs her eyes. Chanwoo just exhale deeply and stomps away.

Junghee got dressed and tucked her bag; started to head out, gesturing her hand out for Jaewha to reach and hold. "Ready?" The young girl struck a big breath and smiled back as she took the hand of her not only a friend but protector, Junghee. They drove back and when they arrive to see the headmaster standing outside waiting; the car stopped and they stared at each other for a minute then nod their heads to agree it's time. Junghee got out of her car and held Jaewha's hand not knowing what will pass off to her. 

"Annyeonghaseyo, Headmaster. I'm..." She was cut off by a hand. The headmaster stared at the kid then open , "Glad you found her..." She put her left arm out to guide the path back to the building. As they took the air in silence they saw the couple standing worriedly about Jaewha. Yeongji Lee stood up so promptly as she saw her child to-be is found safe. 

"Omo, Jaewha!! You're all right! Are you hurt anywhere??" Yeongji kneel to asked Jaewha rapidly by holding her hands, but the husband stopped his wife as she watched the child getting shaken by the emotions. The wife pop up and stared at Junghee gratefully. 

"Shall we go in the office?" The headmaster led the couple, Junghee, and worried Jaewha. Everyone walked in and sat down in the chairs; Jaewha kept her head downwards, fearing what will happend. Silence breaks in. No one spoke for two minutes. Mrs. Soo nervously cleared her thoat and started the conversation that not everyone wants to hear. "Junghee, would you explain to me where and why she ran to?" She became strict again and stared at Junghee.

Junghee had unmoving neck, breathed from , and opened her lips to speak.. "I think Jaewha should tell you what happend..." When Jaewha heard Junghee's words she tucked her hands between her legs. She face to Jaewha, "Just tell them exactly what you told me, from your heart." She smiled and the young girl shaked her head and breathe out before she talked.

"I...I ran away because..." She stumbles over her words as she is speaking. "I was scared of getting rejected again and knowing no one would want me." The couple was speechless when she opened up. Jeongji was so taken back to hear she started to tear up, keeping her right hand on heart.

She held Jaewha's hand and, "From my heart; I know..." Yeongji turned to look at her smiling husband. "no we know that we want you." She grinned. 

"We will protect you and love you dearly." The husband continued their ways to let Jaewha know.

* * *

It has been days since Yongguk saw Junghee. When he and the boys filed their lawsuit against TS Entertainment, he has not have the time to go out and look for the cute girl. Yongguk knew if he goes out the papparazzi would not leave him. 

They have been dealing things they imagined the group would never think of doing since TS Entertainment was different... or they thought. As the leader not only to an idol group, but to his family; Yongguk reminded himself just take care of the others particularly the youngest, Zelo. He makes up his mind...

He walked into the family room and spoke, "I think what's best for all of us that we go home and rebuild up ourselves little by little." Everyone was in shock. More than shock, Zelo was infuriated that he wanted the group split the group. He stood up quickly and talked angrily back to Yongguk, Even Zelo didn't know that he mouthed back.

"WAE!! You said we should stand together! And now you're wearing out your promise!!" The others didn't know what to do because the maknae rarely talks back, but they recognized his intentions, they didn't want the family to be apart from each other. Due this difficult time, they know what Yongguk was trying to make out. They need to be with their family. Of course they are family and love each other dearly, but they needed the ones who supported them along their journey.

"Junhong-ah, this time we need-" Jongup was cut off. 

"No way, you're defending him!?!" Zelo stand his ground. Jongup sighs and continue to make Zelo understand Yongguk hyung's suggestion. 

"We need to go home and rebuild ourselves with our families. We are-"

"We are not saying we won't see each other. We just need our own time alone to set things straight in our hearts and intellect." Himchan interrupts to help Jongup ease the tenseness in the room. He finally understand what his hyungs were trying to do. He nodded and kneeled, brusted into tears. Zelo was confessing what he has been feeling during the lawsuit and he finally break down. He showed actually all of them was feeling but as hyungs, they couldn't show their emotions because they wanted to be strong for Zelo...no for Junhong.

They are come one by one hugging each other tearing up for comfort. Yongguk for the last person, he said " We will be alright, cause we got each other."


	7. Chapter 7

_Italic: Thinking_

* * *

"Somebody better go after him." Miyoung purposely looked at the two oldest. Hyunki nudges one of the members to go with him as they left Junghee gathers herself and notice what exactly happened.

"I was a 바보 (fool). Was I?" Taking in the intense atmosphere around the rest of the dance crew. Silence has fallen in like the squeaking noise of shoes passing by.

Jihoon looked around the distressing faces of his family, a smirk fell on his face and thought of an idea.

"Yeah, you were a fool. Embarrassing us like that, mankae. Omo..." Trying to diminish the air of making a joke, _Bad joke, Jihoon...bad joke_. Talks to himself.Everybody is in awe and shock of what they simply heard. "Right, Miyoung." Jihoon puts his hand on the back of his head and trying to laugh, which quickly becomes a panic attack cry when he see Miyoung looking at him like 'what the hell are you doing!?' and preparing to hit him but Junghee jumps in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being weak." Miyoung looks at Junghee and gestures to Jihoon a 'You're lucky today.' All of the members didn't know what to say. When each of them trying to figure to blurt something out, Yangjin's mother spoke before they got the opportunity. She walked towards to the group and sat down near Won sik.

"It's not your fault. None of you, this isn't your fault. Things happened and this is one one of them and yes I wish it hadn't happened to our Yangjin, we must just pray that God will protect him and let him live.

* * *

The boys are back in town and showing that B.A.P is here to stay. They just completed their last performance at The Show and felt really good. B.A.P has a few minutes to relax after preforming and off they go on the road again. All of five of them flopped their bodies along the couch, but one member had something else on his brain... a girl. A girl that he cannot forget her brilliant smile. Daehyun notices his leader being out of it and as he looked away Yongguk fell down not near to the couch. 

BAM! "Ugh..." Yongguk expose his stupidity by trying to stand up as quickly as he can put in results his legs smash into each other causing him fall again. With the members' faces turning from confused to hysterical knee-snapping laughter see Yongguk unlike himself. "Is no one going to help me?" Lightly embarrassed Yongguk asked.

"Hahaha oh right." Himchan lift a hand, "Great start to begin our vacation, huh?" Everybody, including B.A.P and staff chuckles and they become ready to exit The Show building as they packed everything, Youngjae tries to investigate if Yongguk going to see smiling girl.

"Hey, do you think we'll see that noona again?" Youngjae smirks. The members try to attempt to strain Youngjae's mouth from talking any longer. The manager is shocked with confused and angered emotions, his blood is steaming like hot boiling water in a tea pot screaming to be turned off.

"What noona?! You know you're not permitted to date anyone or even see them and the company will not agree to let you do so."

The manager spoke harshly, but firm words to warn the boys, only the superior doesn't know how the youngest can be. While he was speaking the three youngest members had a plan already to take the two together.

"Don't worry, hyung. There's no one around to see us. Right, you guys?" Yongguk stated.

Youngjae nodded and smiled with hidden thoughts. _Right, don't worry hyung. Somehow, we'll find a way._ Himchan see his face becoming more obvious and hits him knock it away.

The boys from B.A.P have been stuck in the hotel for hours unpacking and settle in their new habitation for a week. Without anyone noticing younger members, they huddled up in their room to set up a plan to lose the manager and loosen up for some fun. Time for misdirection. "Manager-Hyung, I'm hungry after unpacking my stuff. Let's all go out for dinner." Zelo suggested. The manager shrugs his shoulders and nods his head to an unknown agreement. He put down his newspaper to hear the members' ideas on where to deplete.

"Where do you guys want to eat at?" Looking at all of the members. 

"Mm...How about the Snail's Palace, I heard it has great Korean food. We can go there tonight!" Jongup says excitely. 

"OOOH! Let's go there now. I just wanna eat. Daehyun's hungry." Daehyun pouts and starts towards the door without looking up the rest of the members. 

Youngjae sighs and he walks up the two kids and whispered, "Daehyun hyung isn't the guy we were aiming at babos...now what?" He felt more pressure to prepare up a plan by himself to get the members away from the manager. He saw his manager's wallet and took hold of it and hide it well enough to stall him from coming down with the boys. After that post, he winked at Yongguk that the plan is on. Yongguk looked at him confusedly and tilt his head.

Youngjae gestured that it doesn't matter and yelled to the staff and manager, "We'll be going down first." Pushing each member out the door fast he can run off quickly towards the elevator. "GO! GO! We have to outrun them!!" He silently screamed.

"Excuse, who are you yelling at, mist-" Himchan sternly asked Youngjae but he was cut off.

"Ugh, don't have time for honorifics!" Youngjae pushed the 'close door' button who know how many times to make it work faster. He could feel Himchan's heated eyes on his spine.

They came out of the hotel and Youngjae screamed, "Do I have to do everything myself?! UGH!! Taxi!!!" A yellow colored car drove smoothly up to the boys and ended at their feet. "We'll meet you at this destination." He showed the driver the torn part of paper. "Okay hyungs. Now go!" He pushed his oldest members into the taxi and they drove away.

"Alright, our turn." Another vehicle came into their sight and as they went into the car, their manager runs to try to catch up.

In fear, the boys froze for a second, then Zelo from the rear end of the car screams, "Drive, ahjussi drive!!" Youngjae quickly shuts the door and in time they got away. Their laughs becomes horrified babies to ease. They sighed in enjoyment. The manage throws his hands up in the air in frustration and yells.

While the Hyung sits in confusion and tilted heads, they have been far enough from the hotel and away from everything that blocks them from having...a life. Yongguk looks into the side and discovered a similar face. He shouts so loud it scared Himchan. "Stop the car!"

"Ah, Yongguk!" Yongguk opens the doorway and runs to Junghee's aid. "Wait, hyung! We need to pa- ooh. Never mind. Keep driving on." Himchan shuts the door and smiles as he rides away.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Soyul and Minyoung glare at Hyunki as they find out what happened. Their body language becomes the scariest thing of all time. Momma bear coming in, worst that it multiplied by two. They were ready to kill him! And don't concern about them, they were both black belt in Karate. You should worry about Hyunki. The rest of the members create a line of bodies to stop them.

"I'm gonna break you and they have to bring you in here." Soyul said horrified sternly. Craking every bone in her body. Minyoung pushes her into a chair to prevent any more damage.

"How dare you!! Yes, Junghee messed up, but you..you.." Minyoung stutters as her heart breaks for the maknae. They struggle to smash through the arms of the dance team. "Let me pass! I'm not going to hurt him...maybe a little. He hurt my baby!!!" Minyoung screamed. With the male dancers, they had enough to break off and hold the two.

One of the females sitting in a chair, glaring at Hyunki and walks towards him, "If anything, and I mean anything happens to her...you're dead meat, Hyunki." He gulps as she walks towards the doorway, "What are you doing? Let's search for her." Hunky nods his head repeatedly and in fright. He slips as he walked, "Be careful, buddy." Yuna pats his shoulder and chuckles. "Kyungsik, you as well." He nods.

a/n: 

** Does anyone want backstory?  **

Yangjin and Yuna were friends back even they were youngsters. The families and families back then were the best friends. As they both grew up, they loved to dance, but one side didn't support them. She told her parents what her passion was and their disapproval hurt her in any bad way you can think of. It killed her that her lovely parents can't be happy for her. On the other hand, Yangjin's parents supported their son in every way they can. Sending him to the best dance schools. Despite what happened during that time, they stayed best friends. With Yangjin's high class moves and Yuna's street grooves that created a team, the best combination of the two. (The leaders, the dad and mom if you want to put it that way.)

A family with mixed stories of the dancers, supported or not, you're welcome to stick around. You'll be loved by them and show you what you deserve. That is when Junghee came in. Yuna saw her skills were fading off as she worked her in life without balance of fun. Yuna saw Junghee as a little sister. A mini me. Although Yuna doesn't express her emotions much, you can tell when she's with Junghee. She wanted Junghee the life and family that she didn't have. Yangjin saw Yuna's intentions and agreed to let her in the team. And that's how the team became today. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was time. Time for a break. The boys were entirely over their rooms to find somewhat clean clothes to pack for the trip and on that note, imagine the scale of one to ten who would neatly organize the clothing and accessories to overly excite mashing and punching stuff. The members zipped up their suitcases and rolled out to the family room, Himchan glance over to Yongguk's room, "Ugh, he's having a little temper. Someone please stop him from forming a hole in his suitcase."

Youngjae smirks and walks over to Yongguk and knocks, the door, "Hey hyung, don't worry. We'll pull in a way for you to see noona."

Himchan laughs, "How? Manager hyung says there's no way without the staff seeing you..." He proceeds to laugh off the idea as he walks towards the door. "You might just want to forget her. Not for her sake, but ours. Especially yours." The mankaes looked sad and concerned for their leader. If he can't truly enjoy time off of work, they can't either. The B.A.P member walked to the elevator, Zelo pushed the down button to floor one. As the doorway opens, there was the rule maker. The two youngest bright smiles turned quickly into frowns. 

"All ready to go?" The manager asked, "Arrso, let's upload the van." All the members except Himchan deeply sighed. Himchan chuckles and looked at them with an 'I told you so' face. The staff loads up the van with seven superfilled suitcases. The last staff member hits the van to let the driver know to begin driving. 

It was getting to be a long drive to their secret, but comfortable vacation home. All the members looked out of the shielded windows and took off to fade one by one heading to dreamland. Of course, the leader couldn't just sleep, his mind was on something... Most important for someone that makes his heart go thump thump. This is when Yongguk realizes that he fell in love with somebody. A fan. He can't stop grinning and laughing himself. The manager looked into the rear-view mirror, saw Yongguk acting strangely since he's not normally like this. 

"You're very excited to go on this holiday, huh?" Yongguk snaps out of it and nods to answer his manager's statement and make him lose him of thinking that it was about Junghee.

"Yes, it will be good to take a break." Yongguk says as he looked at the bay.

* * *

It has been days since the whole hostipal indicent with Crescent Moon members, all of them taking turns to stay with Yangjin until he wakes up. It was Junghee's turn to do a night shift to replace Hyunki.

"Oh, you're here?" 

Junghee was too afraid to draw another scene so she walked in slowly as Hyunki watched her. "Yes, I came early so oppa can have a rest." Hyunki gently smiled and walked towards to the door.

"If anything happens, you know who to call." He exits the doorway and leaves for the elevator.

Junghee sighs as she looks at Yangjin sleeping unconscious, hearing only the noise beeping from the machine. "Sorry, Yangjin oppa." Holding his lifeless hand, " They'll pay for what they did to you." As she ends her words, the noise becomes louder and faster. Yangjin moving quickly from side to side. She gasps and shouts for the nurse. "Nurse!!! HELP!!"

The elevator just beeped and the doors opened to allow visitors and employers out to the lobby, as Hyunki walked closer to the front doors, he sees nurses and Yangjin's doctor rushed to the elevator. He ran to the stairs without thinking and back up the third floor of the hospital where his friend was. Running as fast as he can and when he arrives, he sees Junghee panicking as the nurse and doctors calms Yangjin down.

"What happened?!' He looked Junghee straight in the eyes and shook her looking for an answer.

"I don't know, I don't know!!" Junghee exclaims as tears running down her face.

"Get out! Get out now!! You've cause enough for Yangjin and anyone else!! Get lost!" Those words hurt Junghee like she has been stabbed continuously. Hyunki pushed her out the room and everyone that surround her was looking at her breaking down. Junghee couldn't take it any longer and moved down to the stairs and went out of the hospital. Little she knew, some of the members were walking towards the entrance and watching it live. They were confused seeing Junghee crying and running off.

SoYul tried to catch up with Junghee but Kyungsik grabbed her wrist, "Let her calm down. We'll try again later. Let's look at what happened." The females of the dance group just stood there concerned watching Junghee's silhouette got further and further away. It's like watching their baby walking away. One of the boys came back pushed the young women to walk. They entered the infirmary and saw it was so... chaos. Kyungsik asked what room was Yangjin was in.

"Level three, room 127." The lady stated. He nodded and gestured the group to get to the elevator. He pushed the button and the doors came together. While they're in the elevator, Hyunki is still heated from Jungheee's mess. One of the doctors saw their interaction and sympathizes her. He sighs and he struts towards to raged Hyunki.

"You know what, young man. Your friend actually created a mess for anyone, she just made Yangjin's possibilities to wake up even more, well, possible and you cast her away." The nurses and the other doctor eyed on Hyunki as they walked away. "Yangjin will wake up shortly. I hope you find that young woman and apologize to her." The main doctor left, sighed to leave Hyunki questioning his actions. As he's left there standing, the members walked in and greet the two. Kyungsik noticed right away that he done something wrong. He just pats his friend's shoulder as Hyunki sighs.

The members wait patiently for their leader to wake up.

Yongguk stopped and hesitate whether he should walk over to Junghee. He scratches the back of his head, "I don't want to frighten her."

"Huh?" Junghee surprisingly turned around to discover a terrified man covering his eyes, trying to hide from her. She wiped her flowing tears as she walked over to reveal the man's face.

Yongguk, out of nowhere spread his hands into the air and "Ta-DA!!" He laughed softly, but quickly cleared his throat and stopped in case of embarrassment.

"What are youuu doing...hereee?" Junghee tries to speak, but her high pitch crying made him upset, he embraces her and trying to coo her to be calm. This made so mad that his beautiful smiling person had gone to be this heartbroken girl. After a while they walked to the closest bench and sit. Silence. Yongguk has no clue to say to get around the ice.

* * *

The members arrived at their destination one by one. Himchan sighs as he thinks of a way to tell the boys that their leader have left for a girl. "Ah, you made it." He smiles. The younger three smiles back, but their emotions turn quickly into confusion.

"Um...where Yongguk Hyung?" The youngest looks around in fear that they had lost him. Youngjae looks at Himchan finally gets the moto. He smiles so big and started to jump up and downwards. Daehyun pouts to see that they're not the Snail's Palace for dinner, but at a small coffee shop.

Youngjae, over excitedly grabs and shakes the younger boys and screams, "WE DID IT! Well, I DID it. Yay!!" They other two set about to get what's going on minus Daehyun just jumping because he thinks he's going to eat.

* * *

Yuna, Hyunki, and Kyungsik searched over the area to find Junghee for hours, but no luck. Yuna is starting to boil up her anger and she walks back to the entrance of the infirmary. She squats down and lease out a deep sigh. "Where are you, Junghee. Where the are you?"

The boys went near and far to many places where Junghee might go to relax after the accident. No success so far. Hyunki started to feel his guilt all over his body. "I'm sorry." He whispers in the cold breeze.

Kyungsik came into the same area and spoke up. "You can tell her in person." Sternly walks back to the way to the hospital.

The rest of the members calmed down and was waiting for Yangjin to wake up. As time goes by, all they hear was the little beeping sound of the machine. Their hope was fading farther away as the sound kept getting quieter. Minyoung looks at the window and sheds a tear as she recognizes that her family is broken. Yangjin lying in bed no life in him, Junghee lost without anyone, and the dance team divided into two. Everyone knows what they had to do if Yangjin doesn't have any process. The worst is probably yet to come. As Minyoung thinking of ending her leader's life, the sounds repeatedly went louder and quicker. The doctors and nurses push the team out of the way to aid Yangjin. "Please get out so we can help him! Everybody out now!" The doctors screams. Byul walks out smiling as she calls Yuna to come back quickly.

"What!? He's...!!" Yuna saw her brothers and gestures them to move. Yangjin was fighting for his life. For his family.

* * *

Junghee lets out a sigh and looks at the B.A.P member. Confuse by how is he sits right next to me. "Why are you here? Mostly how?" She asked.

Yongguk was shocked to hear her speaking after all the crying, "We are on a break. A mini vacation if you will. We were driving to dinner and then-"

"Then that's when you saw me, crying my eyes out." Junghee finished his sentence. Sighing over and over. Looking away from letting him catch the ugly side of you.

"I saw a similar face that was having a hard. I ran away without thinking, she needs me. That smile of yours was completely swipe off of your face and I'm here to get it back." Junghee let out a small laugh as she looked at him. "Hey, I made process." She presses him as she laughs, some more. Yongguk is relief that she's somewhat happier.

The two talked for two more hours suddenly a loud growl interupts. "You must be starving. I'm starving. Let me take you out to dinner tonight." She agrees and Yongguk grins his gummy smile. They walked to a restaurant and went into their department. You can smell all of the wonderful aromas from the cooking area. They got everything you desired. Korean BBQ, American, Italian, and more. Junghee smiled more. He is happy he is making her smile come back. The waiter comes and asked what they'll want.

"I'll order for us, if that's okay with you?" Junghee noded and put the menu down. "We'll have the pasta special, Pesto and sun dried tomato pizza, cheese burger sliders, and strawberry Patbingsu for desseert. OH, and two Root Beer floats." The waiter chuckles as he writes it down and struts toward the chefs. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, the Crescent Moon family stared intensely as they're baffled to see Yanjin had woken up. Silence filled up the room and with no hesitation Yangjin asked the members where was Junghee, "Where is she? Don't make me ask you twice." He observes the members' expressions one by one and due to his own conclusion, something isn't right. Something just doesn't feel right about it. Junghee is missing. The leader looks at his right-hand woman to need an answer.

"...I-" Yuna begins her words, but was cut off by Hyunki. Everybody turns their heads as Hyunki confess his actions.

"I did it." He proclaims.

"You? You did what??" Yangjin tilts his head.

"Hyunki." Yuna smiles, but feels conflicted.

"It's okay Noona. It's all my fault. I was the cause of it. I have to pay for it." He moves around to his leader and tells the story of all of the members.

* * *

The food arrives and Junghee is overwhelmed by the amount of food as they dig in, Yongguk asked what made her cry. Stalling time to narrate the truth, she gathers her courage to tell him.

** FAST FORWARD... **

A huge sigh came out and Junghee feels stress flying off her shoulders.

"I was the tornado that destroyed my family." Junghee chuckles to keep off the emotions.

"You're not. Everybody messes up things and even misunderstood things. But at the end, what is really important is that you come back stronger as a family. They love you even mess up. I should know, because I've been there."

"Why are you being like this? To me?? I'm merely a normal girl with ty problems." Junghee plays with her straw as she awaits for his answer.

"We all have problems. And to your question, why you? It's because I felt a link with you that I never had with another fan. They all adore me and members, but you treat me like a human being for once. Your smile lights up my day and helps me fight the dark days. I can't stop thinking about you everyday since I met you." Yongguk didn't know he was going to confess, the words simply fly out of his mouth naturally. Junghee is shocked to hear what from Yongguk. They stared at each other for a moment until she smiles.

"I flattered, but I can't be the burden for you and your career. I'll be the downfall of you." Yongguk takes her hand and holds it securely.

"No matter what happens today or the future, we'll fight through together. I like you, Junghee and I want to help. You're not the only one who's hurt. They might be worrying where you are." She nods in agreement, "Let me help me like you helped me. I'll go with you and help you." The night has gone down to a light gray with bright blue highlights in the sky. She looks at the amazing creation and thinks of her family.

"You're right. Let's get going." They walk hand in hand to the taxi and drive on.

* * *

"You know what?" Zelo blurts out of nowhere. "We'll be dead by the time when we get back to the hotel. Hyung will kill us!!" Youngjae shrugs his shoulder and smiles back victoriously.

"Worth it. We aka me got Yongguk hyung with that noona. We haven't seen him that happy with anyone like that before. We might be dead, but at least he's happy." Youngjae high fives Jongup.

"Wait. What?" Daehyun looks confused as he stuff his face with his light, but delicate strawberry cake and chocolate covered croissants.

"Just eat your food." Youngjae pats Daehyun's head as he proceeds to eat. The boys stare out at the window and observes the night descending.

* * *

Yonguk pays the driver and Junghee walks up to the pathway to the entrance of the hospital. She lets out the last big sigh before seeing her family once more. He catches up and hold her hand as they walked through the automated doors to the empty elevator to Yangjin's room.

Junghee and Yongguk walked into the room, she nervously spoke up, "Hi." Everybody stood still in shock to see the missing girl is no longer lost. Minyoung moved her head side to side, in disbelief that no one would welcome her home, quickly sped over to give her hug. 

"Baby girl, glad to see you. You scared us all to death." Junghee smiled lightly, feeling guilty of allowing no contact. Other dance members come in sequence as Hyunki standing remorseful looking at his friend. He grabs her tightly and tears up telling her he's sorry.

Laughing softly at his embrace, Junghee tells him, "I'm at fault too, oppa." Everybody is glad to have the whole family back together except the hospitalized man, Yangjin. Glaring at Yongguk wondering why he's with her. Yuna noticed his frown and nudges him to say something about Junghee's arrival. 

Yangjin cleared his throat, "As everyone, we are very happy to have Junghee home."

"And you, oppa waking up from the coma." Junghee holds his hand to secure him she'll stay. 

"We have to thank you, getting her home." Yongguk bows and it shows everybody that Yangjin dislikes him filling the awkward silence in the room. 

"Why don't we leave the two of you alone. You really need to catch up. We'll stay Yongguk, and bring some snacks." Yuna gestures everyone to exit the room to get Yangjin and Junghee solve their problem. Yongguk looks at her as he leaves behind Yuna and the Crescent Moon dancers. The door makes sound between the lock set. No one is talking and silence, taking over.

Along the other side of the door is more likely less intense, Kyungsik buys a soda from the vending machine and offers it to Yongguk as a truce. "Yangjin hyung just cares a lot for Junghee. Maybe a little over protective, but that's how he is. He is very difficult to read his emotions."

* * *

Yangjin clears his throat once more to end the quietness. "Junghee, I'm sorry, only he's an idol. His thoughts are scattered from remembering the lyrics to going to a performance after another and some other. He has no fe-" Junghee cuts in sharply and angrily. 

"He's human. Like us, like you and me. Why are you so disrespectful? I get you are protective as Yuna unni, but at least she has good intentions!" Staring him down to have him know she's a grown up woman. "He's the one who talked me into coming back and you are being the primitive one. " Junghee struts out to walk out of the door, her fingers touched the knob handle and Yangjin yells out to reach before he loses her even more. 

"Arraso, arraso. I'll give him a second chance."

* * *

After that accident, it has been two years since Junghee met Yongguk. The dance crew has been stronger and a better family. Yangjin and Yuna are together and she's helping him with expressing his emotions. She is back at her apartment stamping the final pages of Jaewha's adoption together and putting in a yellow envelope, pushing back her office wheeling chair and her back to the desk she continues to type on her laptop. "Let's finish the final sentences." The sound of the keyboard becomes music as she types in a rhythmic form.

"The couple continues to become each other's strong tower of strength to fight through the hardships." She smiles and attached it to her email to the book publisher and pushed the transmit button. The email dings as it completes its mission. Junghee gets a text from Yongguk and leaves the apartment with the keys in her hand and a bright smile on going to visit her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Idol & his Fan was the very first fanfic I wrote, so it'll sound cringey plus the grammar isn't all that great.
> 
> I apologize, but still want you to read it even though it's a bit bad. They say that the first one is trial and error, room for improvement, right. :)


End file.
